Uzumaki Ritsuka
'Character First Name:' Ritsuka 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' LucianAsmodeusDrach 'Nickname: (optional)' Tsuka', Rits,' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 12/10/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakuran 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 86lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Chunnin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' In a relationship with Unaru Inuzuka 'Personality:' Ritsuka, Is strong willed and loud mouthed at times. He is playful and friendly during normal time in the village. He works and trains hard, In order to keep his nindo to protect his village and loved ones, Ritsuka doesnt have many friends yets but spends most days training or hanging with Akatori,Una, or his Little Sister Nakara. Ritsuka dislikes snooty or entitled people. When sparring or fighting some would say Ritsuka comes off a little ruthless and dark, His additude changes to a darker one when he is in battle, Always determined to win no matter the consequences, he is also very over protetive of his close friends and family as well as has great pride for his village. In his time learning before he made chunnin status Ritsuka has grown quite a bit, with mastering his first chakra nature, Hes come to become more mature. While Ritsuka remains distant from some, hes become more inviting of new friends. letting more people in and making friends with even ninja from the other villages. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' I"ll protect my friends No matter what." 'Summoning:' ((Working on Spider Summon)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' * Uzumaki 75% * Uchiha Clan 25% 'Ninja Class: ' Chunnin 'Element One:' Wind Release 'Element Two:' Must be Discovered 'Weapon of choice:' Gunbai 'Strengths' Genjutsu, Speed, Ninjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' KenJutsu, KyuJutsu, 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each) : 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: War Fan Rebreather Total: 60 FuinJutsu : Tier 1 (15 Pieces): 5 Paper bombs (10 Pieces) 1 Flash Bomb (2 Pieces) 1 Smoke Bomb ( 3 Pieces) Total: 15 Pieces '''Total: 75 Pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Smoke Clone - D Rank Sexy Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Clan Jutsu/Bloodline: Sharingan - One Tomoe (In Left Eye) Dojutsu: Sharingan: Genjutsu- D-rank Wind Release: Wind Release: Air Bullets B-Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - B Rank Wind Release: Gale Palm - C Rank Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Tiers: * Tier I - Allows Use of D Rank * Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank FuinJutsu: * Tier I - Allows 15 Additional Inventory 'Allies:' Amegakure, Uzumaki Clan, Akatori Yamanaka, Unaru Inuzuka, (Best friend) Athena Uzumaki (Mother) Kagato Uzumaki (Father) 'Enemies:' Shadow Haruno Yu (Rival) 'Background Information:' Ritsuka was lives in the village by his Mother, Athena Uzumaki, The Su-Kage of Amegakure. His mother Works with Ritsuka as his Jonin Team leader of Team 4. Even before he entered the academy, Ritsukas main priority was training to become stronger. From age 10-12 Ritsuka spend most time inside his house reading on Ninjutsu techniques or in the training grounds, practicing. He would on occasion go outside to try to play with other kids but only halfheartedly and quickly grew bored of their antics. Akatori Yamanaka Is his closest friend that hes had since he was an academy student He spends most of his time hanging around her. Even more so since they were the only two to pass the Chunnin exams. At the beginning of his time on team 4, His mother adopted his fellow teammate Nakara Haruno. for the short month they have been siblings, Ritsuka has taken Nakara in as if she was his birth sister, often staying close to her to keep an eye on her. During their Leadership test Nakara had been declared The winner and Leader of Team 4 Though often allow her to hang alone if she wants, and when he wants to train or hang out with Aka. Recently Ritsuka decided he wants to train to become an Akatsuki member, So he has been focusing alot more on missions and spars. He hopes to easily pass the Chunnin Exams, Not worrying to much about those who might try to get in his way, He is sure he will easily push past as long as he focuses on his future. (TBC) Pending Jutsus: Barrier Ninjutsu Infinite Embrace - Rank TBA Barrier Method Formation - Rank B Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates - Rank TBA Barrier Canopy Method Formation - Rank B Hurricane Thunderclap - Rank TBA Four Violet Flames Formation - Rank B Clan Jutsu: Uzumaki Heal Bite - Rank A Chakra Chains - Rank S Chakra Chains Barrier - Rank S Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C Four Symbols Seal - Rank A Eight Trigrams Sealing Style - Rank A Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Dead Demon Consuming Seal Release - Rank S Uchiha Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades - Rank C Uchiha Return - Rank A Fuinjutsu Chakra Draining Seal Evil Sealing Method - Rank A Evil Releasing Method - Rank A Fire Sealing Method - Rank B Fuinjutsu Trap -Rank TBA Memory Erasing Seal - Rank TBA Sealing Technique: Five Elements Soul-Body Seperation Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Wind release: Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - Rank B Beast Wave Palm: A-rank Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm: Rank A Blades of Wind: Rank A Great Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank B Scythe Weasel: Rank TBA Sickle Weasel Technique: C-rank Wind Release: Tornado Drop Wind Release: Stream: Rank D Wind Release : Godly Wind from the mountains: - Rank B Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: C-rank Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique: TBA Wind Release: Great Task Of the Dragon: TBA Wind Release: Pressure Damage: B-rank Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken: TBA Wind Release: Wind Cutter S-rank Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness Technique - Rank A Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique -TBA Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique - Rank TBA Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique - Rank C Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - Rank D Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven And Earth Change - Rank TBA Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - Rank TBA Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death - Rank B Ephemeral - Rank TBA Dusk Crow Genjutsu - Rank TBA Flower Petal Escape Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape - Rank TBA Genjutsu: Binding- Rank TBA Jibakugan - Rank TBA Mental Barricades- Rank TBA Sly Mind Affect Technique - Rank C Temple of Nirvana Technique - Rank A Reversal Technique Time Reversal Technique - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Chidori - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Current - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori True Spear - Rank A Lightning Release: Elbow - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Guillotine Drop - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Liger Bomb - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Oppression Horizontal Rank TBA Lightning Release: Armor - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Shadow Clone - Rank B Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C Lightning Release: Lightning Rod - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Wave Of Inspiration - Rank C Lightning Release Stream - Rank C Magnet Release Iron Sand Drizzle - Rank TBA Iron Sand Gathering Assault - Rank TBA Iron Sand World Method - Rank TBA Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken - Rank TBA Summoning Jutsus: Rain of Spiders - Rank B Spider Bind - Rank TBA Spider Cocoon - Rank TBA Spider Sticking Spit - Rank Spider Web Area - Rank TBA Spider Web Flowe- Rank TBA 'Roleplaying Library:' Uzumaki Vs Haruno : Street Spar 9/2/14 Summon Arc - 201 The Anbu VS Two Chuunin - 7/22/14 The fall of Nakara: Part II The Funeral of a Haruno Hime 5/24/14 The fall of Nakara 5/23/14 Unaru's Hospital Stay 4-30-14 Proficiency Leadership Test: Nakara vs. Ritsuka 4-23-14 Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14 Organizing the Library 4-19-14 'Approved by:' Kagato